The present invention is directed to a harness wrap, and more particularly, to a flexible harness wrap for protecting bundles or cables laid therein.
Flexible harness wraps for protecting bundles or cables laid therein have been used in the telecommunications industry. However, none of the prior harness wraps provide a slot design that maximizes the bending ability of the harness wrap, while maximizing bundle coverage and protection when the harness wrap is flexed. For example, Richco""s slit harness wrap utilizes a slot design that may expose bundles or cables laid therein when the harness wrap is flexed. Moreover, Hellermann Tyton""s Helawrap(trademark) harness wrap utilizes a slot design that may expose bundles or cables laid therein when the harness wrap is flexed.
It would be desirable to provide a flexible harness wrap having a slot design that maximizes the bending ability of the harness wrap, while maximizing bundle coverage and protection when the harness wrap is flexed.
A flexible harness wrap for protecting bundles or cables laid therein is disclosed. The harness wrap includes a first row having a first plurality of slots and a second row having a second plurality of slots.
Preferably, the second plurality of slots is longitudinally staggered relative to the first plurality of slots.
Preferably, the first row has at least one slot more than the second row.
Preferably, the first row has three slots and the second row has two slots.
Preferably, the second row has two notches.
Preferably, at least a portion of a slot along the second row overlies at least a portion of a slot along the first row.